leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hamhamdest/Artican, The Inquisitor
Demacia is a land of noble warriors, honorable and brave. It’s stalwart defenders ready and able to hold off any attacking army. But that nobility and honor is of little use against an enemy who act from the shadows, employing assassins, poisons, and sabotage. Against them, Demacia needs less honorable defenders. Those who will go into the shadows, and stop the enemies before they act. Among these defenders Artican is the greatest and most feared. He knows his actions make him unsavory to Demacian public, so he does not trouble them with knowing the details of his bloody work. Artican, The Inquisitor is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Artican enters stealth and gains bonus movement speed for 5 seconds. If he hits an enemy with a basic attack while in stealth, the enemy slowed by 40%. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana }} Artican sends out a line of magical chains, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through and snaring them them for 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 60|65|70|75|80 |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} Atican whirls his whip around himself, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and silencing them for 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 25|30|35|40|45 |costtype = mana |range = 325 }} Artican dashes to an enemy marked by Eyes of the Inquisitor, dealing physical damage, stunning them for 0.5 seconds and gaining bonus attack speed for 5 seconds. Gaining a kill or assist reduces the cooldown of The Bloody Work by 10 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Design notes: Artican is meant to be a counter assassin. All of his abilities have some form of cc, allowing him to interrupt their combos, peel them off allies, or stick to his targets. Eyes of the Inquisitor makes it difficult for enemies to jook or run away. Relatively low scaling and hybrid damage makes it difficult for him to chunk down a tankier enemy. Outside of his ult, none of his cc affects auto attacks, making it dangerous for him to engage AD carries. Q: This is supposed to be the engage and/or escape tool. I’ve also considered having this as a dash with a slow at the end. W: This ability is meant to give Artican a way to poke in lane, farm minions against ranged opponents, and pealing enemy from a distance. In combination with his passive it is a great way to check brush, and to set up an engage with is ult. The skillshot is fairly thin. About the same as Shyvanna’s flame breath. E: This is mean to give Artican better wave clear and farming, while also helping him disrupt enemy combos. With his passive it also allows him to try to spot stealthed enemies if he hasn’t marked them already. R: His ult lets him follow up an finish and enemy, or engage them and use the attack speed boost to lay down extra damage. Because it requires the enemy already be marked, using it as an engage requires some setup. Category:Custom champions